


I.K.R.? (I Killed Ray?)

by chodes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Attack, Blood, Body Horror, Boys Kissing, Fake AH Crew, Gun Violence, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Language, Mindfuck, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chodes/pseuds/chodes
Summary: Oh yeah, there was a 'Beware Dog' sign on that fence. Huh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween u animals

_Well, shit._

Ray jumped over the holed-up chain fence clumsily, landing in a staggering dart toward the nearest vehicle he could find. There were at least ten of those demons behind him, and they were gaining fast. He kept up his pace and turned his fear into a sheer will to live as he could hear them bounding closer. There was no way in hell he could keep this up for another minute, and it was a wonder Ray could stay this nimble in an oversized hoodie and baggy jeans. As he neared the next block, the back of a Volkswagen caddy came into view and that was the exact moment Ray knew he was spectacularly fucked.

_It would be a bitch move not to try._

As he neared the van, Ray briefly wondered if he was ready to die because this was inevitable suicide. They were practically on his heels already, and he highly doubted he could hotwire the hunk of metal in 0.2 seconds. He tried to anyway. It was unlocked, and that beared a good omen, right?

As expected, three large mutts began tearing into his left leg as he tried to force the engine to start. Ray screamed as two more dogs jumped on his back, and he lost all of his concentration. He tried to twist his body and throw the dogs off him, but the other canines caught up and pinned him down. He was really going to die.

The weight of the animals began to be too much for Ray, and he felt his body slipping out of the caddy and onto the sidewalk. Blood streaked the seat in a thick smear, and he began to sob at the sight of it. As his ears were filled with menacing growls, he was only able to struggle briefly until a large set of teeth wrapped around his neck and began to snap down in a confident bite.

“Don’t move, or I’ll fucking shoot!”

Ray gasped. His vision blurred before his eyes as ashes and gravel kicked up in the air. He found that his limbs were free and mostly in one piece, but he could barely see anything. Someone was breathing in his ear, and he thought he was safe, but the arm around his throat and the pistol pressed against his temple revealed otherwise. The moon set high in the sky and Ray shivered as he remembered.

“Let go of him or your brain will be on the ground!” Geoff shouted toward him.

That’s right. He blacked out in the middle of one of the worst heists ever. He wasn’t watching his back while he was on the roof and got fucked up. He was knocked out and now used as a hostage while his crew probably had all of the money this motherfucker wanted. Damn.

Ray blinked repeatedly, trying to see the people in front of him. His glasses must have fallen off and blown up somewhere, but he could make out five blurry bodies, which added up. The man grasping him smelled really good, but the sound of the trigger being touched made Ray totally forget about that.

He heard Gavin yell something. Three bags were tossed in his direction and the gun against his head lifted. Ray squirmed out of the man’s grasp and hobbled towards the familiar, but blurry figures. One of them pulled him into a hug and whispered something to him, but he couldn’t quite make it out. He couldn’t focus. They gave up some good money for him, and Ray couldn’t tell if he was really okay with that decision.

“You guys really didn’t have to do that,” Ray managed. It came out as a feeble whisper.

“Are you kidding me? Are you a fucking idiot?!” Michael roared.

“Ray, we’d be nothing without you,” Ryan agreed and squeezed Ray’s shoulders reassuringly.

Ray leaned into the tall man and sighed. “Sorry about the m-mon...ey…”

A strange, sharp pain pierced from the back of his skull to his forehead. He felt his body slump towards the ground before Ryan could catch him. The voices of his crew became garbled as if he was underwater, and he found himself immobile as his vision grew dark.

Ray jolted awake, disturbing the bed sheets.

Ray’s eyes snapped open to the ceiling in his bedroom. What a shitty dream. Ray would never be the one to fuck up a heist anyway. He squirmed beneath his blanket, trying to get used to normalcy. Realizing there was no way he was going to fall back asleep, he rolled out of bed, put on his glasses, and padded his way to the kitchen.

“Hey, you’re awake. Want some cereal?”

Ray froze in his steps. He turned to see Ryan leaning against the kitchen counter and drinking out of a water bottle. That wasn’t totally weird, but Ryan was wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers. In Ray’s apartment. Ray, not wanting to look like the weird one in a totally weird situation, nodded and made his way to sit in a barstool.

As Ryan turned around to grab a bowl from the cupboard, Ray glared in concentration, trying to remember why the hell Ryan was chillin in his apartment like he lived here.

A loud yawn escaped Ray’s lungs and Ryan glanced at him and smiled before grabbing the cereal box. He poured the milk in first and topped it off with a mountain of marshmallow pieces, just how Ray liked it. Ray tilted his head to side, knowing damn well he never told anyone how he liked his cereal. Except maybe Ryan.

“You okay?” Ryan asked. He scooted the bowl towards Ray and sat in the barstool next to him. “You’re unusually quiet.”

“I just had the weirdest dream,” Ray began safely. “I think I’m still trying to recover from it.”

“Sounds more like a nightmare to me,” Ryan smirked.

“Yeah, actually you’re right.” Ray mumbled with a mouthful of marshmallow. Ryan chuckled a bit and stood.

“Well, when you’re done eating, you can join me in the shower.” Ryan suggested. Ray’s brain short-circuited as Ryan kissed the top of his head before walking unerringly toward the bathroom. He remembered everything now.

Ray bulldozed his spoon into his cereal and finished it in record-time. Before heading to the bathroom, he ran back into his bedroom and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. He unlocked the screen and–yeah, that was today’s date. Man, that nightmare must have fucked him up if he forgot he and Ryan were living together. Feeling ridiculous, Ray put his phone down and headed into the bathroom. As he opened the door, he could see Ryan’s silhouette in the shower, and damn that was really hot.

Heart racing, Ray stripped down and walked up to the shower door. Just to make sure, he pinched himself. Ryan was still in his shower. He pinched himself harder, but Ryan was still in his shower. He pin–

“I didn’t know you were the voyeur type,” Ryan laughed. He opened the shower door and gently pulled Ray inside with him.

Ray looked up at Ryan and blushed before leaning up and kissing him deeply. Oh, they had definitely been doing this for a long time. As the nozzle sprayed water against Ryan’s back, Ray ran his fingers through the slick, dishwater hair as he licked into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan pressed Ray against the tiled wall, kissing him hard and pinning his arms up with one hand.

“You’re so beautiful, Ray,” Ryan smiled warmly. Ray rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a sap, man.”

Ryan laughed and Ray joined him, still pinned against the wall. Ryan pressed closer to Ray against the wall and slid a leg between his thighs. The intimacy and steam of the shower was very comforting, and Ryan had a great smile actually. Such perfect teeth.

Teeth was all Ray could see as Ryan’s mouth opened impossibly wide. Facial features disappeared as the mouth grew wider and opened to a gaping maw with hundreds of sharp incisors. The mouth charged at him instantly, teeth wrapping around Ray’s entire head as he stared into an increasing oblivion.

Ray shouted and jumped back in the chair. Two hands held his head steady, and Ryan was looking at him.

“Ray! Can you hear me?”

Ryan slowly removed his hands from Ray’s face. Ray stared at him.

“Ray?” Ryan asked again. Ray stared at him. “Hey, Michael, get over here!”

Michael appeared next to Ryan, also looking concerned.

“Ray?” Michael tried, noticing Ray’s intense stare at Ryan’s face. “Ryan. Leave.”

“What?”

“Ray won’t answer me and he won’t stop staring at you so leave!” Michael glared at Ryan. Ryan looked at Michael, then at Ray, then at Michael, then at Ray again before retreating. But Ray’s stare wouldn’t relent until Ryan disappeared out of his peripheries.

“What’s going on, buddy?” Michael squatted down to make eye contact with Ray. He wasn’t reassured with his friend’s defeated expression.

“What… where are we?” he asked slowly. He could barely hear himself.

“We’re at the summit, about to watch some fireworks.” Michael explained. Ray was about to say something, but Michael continued. “You got high before we made it here and have been staring into space the whole time. You started shaking about fifteen minutes ago, and Ryan had been watching you and trying to calm you down ever since. Did he do something to you?”

“He was,” Ray angrily began, but after seeing Michael’s expression grow dark he decided to start over. “I imagined he, uh, killed me.”

“Holy shit. What the fuck did you smoke?” Michael smirked.

“Sativa, I think.”

“I don’t know drugs, so dumb it down a bit.”

Ray snorted. “Weed that makes me trip out.”

“You fucking dumbass!” Michael yelled right in his face, spitting a bit. Ray smiled.

“Yeah, I’m not a role model.”

“No, but you’re still a piece of shit.” Michael scooted a bit closer, whispering. “Is that all that happened?”

Ray bit his lip. “I think so?”

“Well,” Michael glanced down pointedly. _Oh, please no._ “You’re sportin’ a nice boner right there.”

Ray refused to look at himself and just sighed deeply.

“...So?”

Ray shook his head. He froze as he heard footsteps come towards him. _Oh, please no._

“Perfect timing. Ray’s calmed down, dude. You can check to see if he’s okay now.”

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Ray muttered under his breath, loud enough for Michael to hear as he left him alone with Ryan. Damn, it was so much better when he didn’t know he was hard.

Ryan walked in front of Ray’s chair and resumed his previous position, sitting on his knees. He didn’t even look down at Ray’s crotch, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know it was there.

“Hey,” Ryan half-smiled. His teeth were hidden, thank fuck. Ray still needed time to calm down from that.

“Hey,” Ray replied intelligently. “Uh, sorry about earlier. I had a really bad trip.”

“I noticed.” Ryan nodded. “You only showed symptoms for about fifteen minutes, but it probably felt like forever for you.”

“Forgive me for not believing this is real.” Ray confessed.

A firework whined as it shot through the air. A trail of green dots tailed a big yellow orb until it burst, sprinkling the evening sky with a circle of purple fire. Ray gazed at it, but he still felt Ryan’s eyes on him.

“Uh,” Ray began. “How were you able to snap me out of it?”

“To be honest, I just tried a bunch of things until it worked.” Ryan shrugged apologetically. “I mostly just tried talking to you. You would sometimes look at me, but then your gaze would float away. It wasn’t until about ten minutes in that I was able to have most of your attention.”

Wait a fucking minute.

“What were you saying to me?” Ray asked softly.

“Well,” Ryan started. “I tried just telling you things about yourself, your likes and dislikes. I didn’t get much of a response so I tried telling you things about the life you live, with the crew and the heisting and shitty odd jobs. That only worked for a while, so I tried something else again.”

“Something else?” Ray swallowed. His mouth was as dry as a desert.

Ryan shrugged, but continued. “I held your face, and it seemed to calm you. You were actually looking at me that time,” he paused.

Ray tilted his head to the side. “What else?”

Ryan leaned forward then, placing his hands on Ray’s thighs. “I started flirting with you. Your eyes stayed on me, so I didn’t stop. Then, I started touching you here,” he squeezed the meat of Ray’s thighs.

Ray felt himself twitch in his boxers. “You were touching me out here in front of everyone?”

“No one was around,” Ryan answered immediately. “I would never humiliate you in front of anyone.”

“Did you touch me anywhere else?” Ray smirked coldly.

“I just,” Ryan blushed. Shit, no way. “I just touched you like this.”

Hands drifted firmly up Ray’s thighs all the way to his hips. Ray sighed and his toes curled excitedly in his sneakers. He kept his eyes on Ryan as his inner thighs were massaged firmly. Ray watched Ryan’s eyes dilate.

“You made me hard.”

“It worked.”

“Bastard,” Ray shook his head. He looked over Ryan’s head to watch as more fireworks lit up the sky. “You ended up killing me, you know?”

“Oh.”

Ray looked up at the moon again. This had to be real.

Ray’s eyes snapped down as Ryan removed his hands. He had an idea.

“Hey, kiss me.”

Ryan rose an eyebrow and sat still for a while before he leaned up and pressed his lips against Ray’s. As Ray kissed back, he decided it was good, but not familiar at all.

Ray pulled back as soon as several pairs of footsteps charged towards them. A hand clapped his back, and two held his shoulders. Ryan’s eyes widened.

“You finally okay, Ray?!” Gavin exclaimed in his face. “We almost thought you were turning into a zombie.”

“You thought he was a zombie. The rest of us knew he was high as fuck,” Jack laughed behind him. The hands on Ray’s shoulders squeezed comfortingly.

“I’m fine now.” Ray shrugged.

“Yeah no shit,” Geoff added. “Once you started tweaking out, we sicced Ryan on your ass to play nurse.”

Ryan laughed and everyone joined in. Smiling, Ray felt a wave of exhaustion overtake him. He closed his eyes and nodded when they asked if he was okay. He was just tired. The squealing of the fireworks and banter of his crewmates swirled pleasantly in his ears as he dozed off.

Ray woke to the sound of gunfire.

Each shot sounded closer than the previous, and he jerked with every noise. Flashing lights bloomed against his eyelids, and he felt warm everywhere. God fucking damnit. He turned his body over slowly and faced Michael and Gavin… playing something on the Xbox. Ray was lying on the sofa and wrapped in a blanket. He watched them play in dumbfounded silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :^)  
> *If you liked it, a kudos/comment would be legit af :'^)


End file.
